Logan is a Vampire - Rogan Story
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: This is a story of Loving relationship of Rocky and Logan. there is a twisted in this as well. Please Review it. Rated T. Rogan/Gece
1. Story Begin

**Shake it up Logan is a vampire**

**Hey Guys. We are in Shake it up stories. It our first time, and of course Logan he well be a vampire. So enjoy**

Olivia: oh Hi

Rocky: Hey Olivia What's Up (Best Friend Hug)

While Cece still on the Phone and Olivia was there

Cece: Hey Olivia. What up

Olivia: Hey Cece. So I brought my sister here

Cece: What is her name?

Olivia: My sister Laura

Laura: Hey Cece and Hi Rocky

Rocky: Hey Laura

Cece: Hi Laura. I haven't seen you for a long time

Rocky: So Olivia you want to meet the boys

Olivia: Sure

Flynn: Hey Hey

Olivia: Hey Flynn,Ty and Deuce

Ty; Hey Girls

Deuce: so who are those Girls?

Rocky: Oh this Olivia and Laura

Ty and Deuce: Nice to meet you

Olivia and Laura: Nice to meet you as well

Rocky: Hey Olivia

Olivia: Yeah Rocky

Rocky: You want to Meet Logan

Olivia; umm Sure

As Logan walked down and saw them talking

Rocky; here comes Logan. He was a vampire

Logan; who is those girls

Rocky: Well this is Olivia and Laura

Logan: Hey Olivia. I'm Logan. Nice to meet you

Olivia: Nice to meet you too Logan *smiles*

Laura: Hey Olivia. I think you should have to go now

Olivia: Yeah. Good idea

_While me and Laura went to the mall to buy some clothes for My Halloween Party._

Laura: is that good on you Olivia

Olivia: Yeah I think so

***With Rocky and Cece***

Rocky; so what are you gotten wear for the Halloween Party

Cece: Maybe a witch. What about you Rocky

Rocky: same Thing

Cece: *smiles*

***So at Olivia House***

Olivia: Hey Laura

Laura: Yeah Sister

Olivia: Are we going to the Halloween with Them

Laura: um yeah we are. Why

Olivia: because I not sure if we need to go there

_Laura went to the couch and she gives me a water to cool me down_

Olivia: Thanks Laura

Laura: Your Welcome

Olivia: so what are you wearing for Halloween

Laura: maybe a superwoman costume. You

Olivia: Maybe a Pirate Costume

Laura: So let's Changed our Costumes

Olivia: Nah we well do it tomorrow

Laura: Okay

_Laura went to her bedroom. While Olivia went Rocky and Cece's House_

***Knock the Door***

Flynn: I get it

Olivia: Hey Flynn

Flynn: Hey Olivia

Rocky: so what are you doing in here

Olivia: I need to you to talk about the Halloween party

Rocky: Okay

Olivia: Well some people are gotten wear a costume?

Rocky: Yeah some people are gotten wear a costume

Logan went down the window and saw me and Rocky talking about the Halloween Party

Logan: Hey Rocky

Rocky: Ah! Logan you scared me

Logan: sorry Rocky

Rocky: it okay Logan *smiles*

**So this is Chapter 1 of shake it up. Our Characters are really different so Please Review it!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2 **

***Next Morning***

Rocky: Oh man is morning already

Cece: is so early

Rocky and Cece went to the living room. And they made their cereal

Flynn: So what we should do today?

Rocky: I don't u guys we need to tell Olivia and Laura to come to their house for Afternoon Lunch

Cece: Yeah that well be a good idea Rocky

***At Olivia House***

Olivia: *Yawns*

Laura: Sis are we have a afternoon lunch with Rocky and Cece. Because we not sure about it.

Olivia: Yeah I think so

_I really sure that I thinking we are going to Rocky's House for Lunch _

_Knock the Door_

Olivia: I get it

Rocky: Hey Olivia

Olivia: What are u doing in my house

Rocky: Oh I got a the costume for you and Laura for Halloween Party

Olivia: Really

Rocky: Yeah. And oh yeah your costume is a vampire and Laura Costume is a Witch

O and L: Okay Thanks Rocky

**So this is Chapter 2. That Rocky choose a good costume for Olivia and Laura, Please Review **


	3. Author Note

**So Sorry About the Chapter 3 and I still working on the new Jarry Story from Kickin'it and other stories to work on. But this is the New Stories coming soon is:**

**Jarry – Zompyre Story **

**Dracula - Kickin'it and Lab rats Crossover**

**Scary Date out – Austin and Ally & Kickin'it Crossover**

**The Furture IS On – Shake it up and Kickin'it Crossover**

**Molly/Lilly Stories – Coming soon in Fanfiction **

**Please choose the best ones only 3 or 2 because I have some homework next week. And I well be okay with scary ones in FictionPress. **


	4. Chapter 4

There it is the Chapter 2 of Rogan Love Story with Oc

Rocky: Well there is it the place i like to go

Olivia: Pizza Place

Rocky: Yeah it called Custy Pizza. you want to come

Olivia: Okay sure

_We went to Custy Pizza. This place is so big and smell Good_

Rocky: Hey Deuce

Deuce: Hey Rocky. And hello Olivia

Rocky: So 2 please

Deuce: Sure right this way

We went to sit in one table with two chairs

Ty: Can i take ur order

Rocky: Hey. What do u like Olivia

Olivia: Hmm. Too many i will have Pepperoni

Rocky: Okay one Pepperoni

Ty: Any drinks

Rocky: No thanks only water

Ty: Yup

_Ty went to the kitchen and tell Deuce the order_

**This is Chapter 2 of Rogan Love Story. And i hope you enjoy it**


End file.
